The present invention relates to a mitre box and more particularly to an adjustable mitre box.
Adjustable mitre boxes have been in use for a number of years. They comprise a pivoted saw holder which is angularly movable relative to an upstanding side wall. By rotating the saw holder to different angles relative to the side wall, cuts of different angles may be made in a piece of wood. It has been found that existing adjustable mitre boxes are complicated to use and complicated and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved adjustable mitre box which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved mitre box which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice